What the hell? Who cares!
by SoftWindBlows
Summary: Summer lives with the tennyson's and is going to her first highschool with them when she meets Zack and cody. But hold on! Summer's a WHAT? Ben10xSuiteLifexHarryPotter! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_She is the nightmare's child_

_She is thy who will destroy the world_

_Lightly steps on the ground_

_She will be anything but mild_

_Thy will be Satan's Span_

_Thy is also Heaven's Savor_

_Our world will die_

_In her dawn_

_Magic skills will not prepare us_

_For her terror falling down _

_The end is what she will bring_

_She will kill us like cuss_

_**-The Prophecy of Jorderana Bullcall**_

**Chapter 1**:

"Please keep me safe, God," the young girl said as she sat in church long after the doors had closed. She had her hands together as she sniffled. "Please grant my wish to live," she whispered as she sniffled again. The doors of the church slammed open and she yelped, ducking under the seats. She saw feet walk by, two pairs of boots. "Where is she?" hissed a man's deep voice. The girl under the seats breathed heavily as he walked around. "I don't know, but she sure as hell isn't here," answered a second younger voice.

"But why wouldn't she be here? I saw her walking to this vary church!" shouted the first voice."Could've been seeing things, Robert.""Please! I saw what I saw!" the voice stormed. "But-!" The girl heard a sign and she heard whispers. "Let's go," came the younger voice. The girl gulped as the church doors closed. She got up from her hiding spot and looked around.

Who was the girl that was seen coming here? And why did the two men want her so bad? The girl put her coat over her shoulders and put her earmuffs on. She walked to the door and opened it, soft snow froze her nose. The girl ran the rest of the way home.

**Seven years later**

Summer Swan ran outside in the middle of August. Her silky, brown hair flowed through the air as the wind ran through it. Her sneakers ran fast as she hit the hills. She finally stopped running at the top of one. The world was so small from on top of the hill, which ended in a very large cliff; where she now stood. The town Summer had lived in her whole life was below her. She saw the car's go by and the lights flash.

A butterfly floated around Summer and she put her finger out. It landed; it was white with blue stripes. "Rare," Summer whispered as it stared at nothing. Summer loved butterflies, and they seemed to love her as well.

"Summer!" came an old man's voice. "We're packing up!" Summer looked back and blew at the butterfly. It flew off and she giggled. "Coming, Max!"


	2. The Start

Chapter 2:

Summer ran back down the hill to a parked RV. An old man packing op bags into it waved and Summer ran on after him. "Where's Ben?" she asked after about a minute. Gwen shrugged. Summer signed.

Summer froze as se felt a shadow over her. Hands wrapped around her waist, and Summer screamed. There was a flash of light and Gwen shouted, "Ben, you idiot!"

Ben Tennyson fell down beside Gwen and knocked her off the seat she was using.

"What the hell, Ben?" she snapped as Summer helped her up. "Calm down, guys," Max, the old man, said from the front seats. The three teenagers sat down as the RV began to drive off. "Where are we goin' again?" Ben yawned, putting his feet on the table infront of him.

"Chivers High," Summer answered, knocking his feet down and replacing the spot with her own. Gwen moved to the floor in case the two ended up killing each other.

"Sounds like a bug," Ben smirked, pushing Summer and putting his feet back up. Max signed from the front. "You three have your things all packed for school, right?" he asked them, looking at the rearview mirror. "Can't we just go to the High at this town?" Summer whined, pushing Ben to the floor and putting her feet up. Gwen looked at the red Ben next to her and took her seat back next to Summer. I need to be in Boston for awhile so no!" Max answered. Summer leaned back.

"That's Chivers High School?" Ben said gob-smacked about an hour after he and Summer had almost killed each other in a whole I-get-my-feet-on-the-table thing. The school he was looking at was huge, students came in by bus and Max turned around as Gwen was the first to be next to the door with everything. "Listen, I have checked out a very expensive hotel for us," he said as Ben and Summer lazily got up. "You'll be getting on Bus B-19."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Ben said as he shoved past Gwen off the RV.

Gwen stepped out with Summer and the three waved at Max as he drove off. "What a shitty ride," a guy smirked in a murmur as he ran by. Gwen glared at Ben before he could say anything. They contuined walking as they all heard a bell ring. "Shit!" Gwen yelped and ran. Ben and Summer calmly kept walking. "Gwen's a git," Ben said.

"OW!" he snapped as Summer hit his shoulder. "Oops," she laughed as she ran the rest of the way.


End file.
